Flappy Generation
This story was written by FlappyWildbumper. If you are finished reading this book, you may find it interesting to read the sequel: Flappy Generation 2: Reign of Titanium; and Flappy Generation 3: Gocs VS. Silly Meter. If you are confused about the dates, read the timeline. Chapter 1: Bedtime Story "So Flappy, what would you like to have for a bedtime story?" asked Fluppy. Flappy replied, "I know! Can you tell me the story about my father? I think that it's about time that I should know about him." "Sure why not." Fluppy thought for a moment. "Your father's name was Floppy. He was a great duck, but sometimes, he just goofs things up. The day that the cogs were created, Floppy was sent to Operation X.﻿ He was supposed to save Scrooge McDuck from the factory. He and a squad of four ran over to the factory and saw several robots flying outside. Back then, they did not think that they would need gags. The squad was defenseless even though they were the toughest toons in the world. They all had eighty laff, which was a huge amount back then. Floppy's squad stayed behind to lure the cogs while Floppy ran inside. He found Scrooge, and then they ran outside. His squad was completely wiped out. The cogs were about to destroy Floppy too. Floppy knew that he could not outrun flying robots, so with all of his energy, he threw Scrooge back to Toontown Central. He hasn't been found ever since." "Wow! I never knew that my father was so heroic. Wait a second... what about my mother?" Fluppy took a deep breath. "She.... was one of the members in Floppy's squad." Flappy was on the verge of tears. He had never known that his parents died to save Toontown. They were true heroes. Chapter 2: Break-In "Sir, our scientist division has built the latest improvement to our arsenal." "Really? What does it do?" "It will track down the laff of any toon in front of it. We can now detect the strength of each toon." "You better test it out. If it doesn't work, I'm going to have your gears for lunch." "AHHH!!! Yes Chairman Steel." Meanwhile... Flappy lies down on his bed and ponders. Why did his parents have to leave him to die? Suddenly, he jerked up his bed and stares at the front door. I want to make a difference too. The door creaked. Who was there? Flappy nearly screamed. The door fell down and a head hunter walked in. Flappy really did scream now. Fluppy ran to the door. "HAHA! Only a little boy and his grandfather. Stealing from here will be a piece of cake," exclaimed the Head Hunter, "Wait a second. I was supposed to try out that new invention... the laff tracker. Hmm.... the old guy only has twenty-five laff. HA! The boy probably has less than ten... wait... how is this possible... AHHH HE HAS EIGHTY LAFF!!!!" "I do?" Flappy scratched his head. The head hunter ran and flew away. Flappy walked outside and saw him run. Flappy jumped and met the head hunter in the air. "AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the head hunter. "Why? I wanted to give you a high five." Flappy slapped the head hunter and he flew all the way to the moon. Fluppy stared. "I know that you're only ten years old," said Fluppy, "but I'm going to enlist you into the Toon Army." Flappy ignored him and stared at his own hands as he landed back to the ground. Chapter 3: Enlistment Flappy and Fluppy walked into Toon Headquarters. "Hello there. I would like to enlist my grandson into the Toon Army," said Fluppy. "HAHA! Tell me that you're joking. He's only ten!" exclaimed HQ Harry. "Let him try. Give him a cupcake," insisted Fluppy. "Fine. Here's a cupcake." Flappy threw the cupcake at the Flunky with so much force that the cupcake went through it and hit the building behind him. "WOAH. That is some serious power. You may join Squad Four with Bunny Oldman and Professor Fish." Flappy walked over to his new squad. "Hello there. I'm Professor Fish." "Wait, but you're a cat...." said Flappy. "So? I study fish...." replied Prof. Fish. "Ok... um... so who are you?" asked Flappy as he turned to the bunny. "Why in the world do you care?" replied the Bunny. They suddenly stared at each other with angry eyes. "SERIOUSLY. Can you stop doing that to new squad members Bunny?" said Fish, "Sorry Flappy, but he hasn't been the same ever since our last squad member died..." "D...d..d..d..d..DIED????" yelled Flappy. "Enough!" interrupted HQ Harry, "I will send you guys on a mission. Listen carefully." Chapter 4: Flappy's First Mission Flappy, Bunny, and Fish set out on their latest mission. They are supposed to take down a cog building in Donald's Dock on request of Donald. According to Harry, cog building missions aren't supposed to given to new squad members, but Flappy was an exception. They walked toward a large gray tower. "This is it huh?" said Flappy. "Yup. Let's go in," replied Fish. On the first floor, Bunny and Fish chose seltzer bottles. Flappy was only a new toon, so he chose a squirting flower. The selzer bottles wiped out a cog, but there were still two left. "Brace yourselves. Flappy can't destroy both at once," warned Fish. He was wrong. Flappy clicked the button. He shot it at the wall. The cogs laughed at him as he missed the shot. The water bounced of the wall and shot through both of the cogs' heads. "AMAZING. I can't even calculate that trajectory!" exclaimed Fish. Bunny looked away as if he was jealous. They breezed through the floors until they reached the top floor, which was floor four. The boss, which was a Corporate Raider that was level nine, stared at the toons. He took out his new laff tracker. "Hehe, we have two fifty-six laffer and a.... wait a second... that's impossible... an EIGHTY LAFFER?" exclaimed the Corporate Raider. "WHAT? FLAPPY IS AN EIGHTY LAFFER?" yelled Fish. Flappy and Bunny didn't seem surprised at all. Flappy destroyed the Corporate Raider with a cupcake. Bunny and Fish destroyed the other cogs with cream pies. The squad came back to Toon Headquarters to finish the mission. Flappy was instantly given his fruit pie slice, cup of water, and his third gag track, toon-up. "Hey Harry," said Flappy," I want to become tougher. I want to become the best toon in Toontown history. How can I do that?" "You'll need to train your gags and your ability to use them. For the next few years, you can suffice by doing Toontasks and missions from me," replied Harry. Flappy smiled. Chapter 5: Training Break After three years of difficult toontasks, Flappy, Bunny, and Fish join together at the Toon Headquarters. "It's been three years now. You have all improved tremendously. I think you all deserve a break," said Harry. "Ah! That's great! I've been working my butt off," exclaimed Flappy. The squad immediately split up, and Flappy decided to take a walk around Chip'n'Dale's Acorn Acres. He sat down on the picnic table and relaxed while staring at the blank scenery. There was a female cat that was the same age as Flappy. She was picking flowers. Flappy walked towards her. "Hi! I'm Flappy. What's your name?" asked Flappy. The girl looked confused. "My name is Flower." "Flour? I love to eat flour. I eat several loaves of bread a day!" "NO YOU IDIOT! I meant the type of plant that's pretty and smells delightful." Flappy backed up. Flower stood up. "I'm sorry. I have a very bad temper," said Flower. "Yeah... no kidding." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Uhh.... nothing. Maybe you should come with me if you have nothing else to do." "Sure!" exclaimed Flower. Flappy led Flower towards Toontown Central. Suddenly, a gigantic Big Cheese flew into the field. "AHHHH HELP ME!" screamed Flower. "Sure," said Flappy. "WHAT CAN YOU DO! You're only thirteen years old," said Flower as she was panicking. "Watch this!" Flappy threw a fruit pie at the cog. The cog got pushed back and hit the geyser in the middle of the park. "Wow... you're strong!" exclaimed Flower. They walked to the laboratory. Bunny and Fish were discussing about a making a new invention called the Silly Meter, which seemed extremely complicated and impossible to build. "Hey guys!" greeted Flappy. "Oh hi Flappy," said Fish, "Who's that girl next to you?" "Oh that's Flower." Bunny sneered and turned around. "So, is she your girlfriend?" Flower blushed. Flappy rubbed his head. "What's a girlfriend?" Flower slapped him on the face and dragged him outside. Chapter 6: Death Mission "So I guess we have a new squad member?" asked Fish. "Nope. I'm just here because I'm too weak to fight cogs, and Flappy can protect me," replied Flower. Bunny winked at Flappy. Flappy scratched his head. They walked into the old factory. Flower ran behind Flappy. Suddenly, a cog jumped out. The squad screamed. Right before landing, the cog was blasted away by a pie. "Hey Flappy, did you do that?" asked Fish. "No... who was that?" replied Flappy. A middle-aged duck walked out from behind the corner. Flower opened up a cell phone-like device. "OH MY GOSH! THIS DUCK HAS 120 LAFF!" exclaimed Flower. "I'm surprised that Flower even has a laff tracker," whispered Bunny to Fish, "That might be useful." "Hi! My name is Flappy. What's your name?" asked Flappy. "My name... is Floppy." "Wait... THE Floppy? The one who saved Scrooge McDuck?" asked Flower. "Yup. That's me!" replied Floppy. "Wait... you're my father?" asked Flappy. "Yes Luke! I AM YOUR FATHER!!! Wait... wrong story. Ahem. Yes, I'm your father Flappy," replied Floppy. Flower stared at Flappy. She pulled up her laff tracker. "OH MY GOSH! FLAPPY HAS 140 LAFF!!!" exclaimed Flower. "140? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. THE LIMIT IS 137!!!!" exclaimed Fish. Suddenly, a skelecog fell from the ceiling, instantly knocking out Fish. They all backed up. "I guess we're fighting him," said Flappy. They threw their gags but nothing was working. The skelecog seemed invincible. Flower ran to hide in a corner. Bunny was ready to throw a birthday cake at the cog. The cog turned and took out a giant laser. He pointed it at Bunny. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" ZAP! There was a huge cloud of smoke... Bunny fell down. "Bunny...... are...you....okay?" asked Flappy, lying on the floor with a large hole inside his stomach. Bunny stared at Flappy, who was dying on the floor. Bunny got up with an angry look on his face. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" yelled Bunny. He took out a button, smiled, and then pressed it. In seconds, a train ran over the skelecog, instantly destroying it. Fish woke up. He walked over to Flappy along with Floppy and Flower. They all cried for Flappy, now lying without motion. Floppy kneeled over and put his hand on Flappy's head. "What are you doing?" asked Flower. "I think that I have lived long enough. Flappy has a long way to go before his time should come." Instantly, Flappy jumped up. "Woah! What just happened?" asked Flappy. Floppy fell over. "NO! DAD!" exclaimed Flappy as he caught Floppy into his arms. Flappy started crying. "If I had been a little stronger, I could have stopped that attack," sobbed Flappy, "I need to become a better toon. I need to train more." Bunny and Fish stared at Flappy. "Hey Bunny, Fish. Come over here," said Flappy. Bunny and Fish walked over. "For the next few years, I'll be training as hard as I can to be the top toon. I hope that this will never happen again," said Flappy. "Alright. I guess we'll be seeing you in a few years?" asked Fish. "Yup. See ya! Let's go Flower," said Flappy as they walked outside the factory. Chapter 7: Reunion with Chairman Flappy and Flower walked over to the old laboratory. Bunny and Fish looked up. "OH MY GOD! IT'S FLAPPY!" exclaimed Fish, "How long has it been? Ten years?" "Yup! Ten years!" exclaimed Flappy. "You have great timing Flappy!" exclaimed Bunny, "We just received a mission to take down the current chairman, Mr. Steel." "Right! Flower, you stay here and protect yourself. I'll go to the mission," said Flappy. The three squad members flew into Cog Nation. "Mr. Steel Sir! We have a breach in Sector B." "Ahhh!!! DESTROY THEM!!!" Several cogs and skelecogs confronted the squad, but Flappy breezed through them with a Fire Hose. They reached the main building in no time. Steel sneered. He kicked Fish and made him unconcious. Bunny tried to throw a pie but was smashed by a cash register and also became unconcious. Steel tried to smash Flappy, but Flappy's head dented Steel's hand. "OW!" exclaimed Steel, "READ HIS LAFF!!! HOW MUCH DOES HE HAVE?" "Well, it can't be too much, you've obliterated toons with 137 laff. OH MY GOSH. THIS THING MUST BE BROKEN!" exclaimed his servant. "What does it say?" asked Steel. "It's... it's... it's... 672." "WHAT!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Flappy crushed Mr. Steel with a single cupcake. "AHHH!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!" screamed the servant as he ran away. Flappy, Bunny, and Fish went back to Toontown Central to celebrate. Chapter 8: Party? "Since you completely obliterated the current Cog Chairman, I am proud to present you the title of 'TOP TOON!'" exclaimed Harry, "We will all have a party!" "So..." said Flower as she walked up to Flappy, "Are you going to....." "To what?" asked Flappy. "Nevermind." Fish walked over to Flappy. "I think I know what she wants," whispered Fish. "What?" asked Flappy. "Propose to her." "What does that mean?" "Ask her to marry you." "Is that a vegetable?" "NO! It means to﻿ ask her to live with you for the rest of your life and start a family as parents." "Oh.... but I'm only twenty-three years old." "THAT'S OLD ENOUGH!" "Okay... whatever. HEY FLOWER!!!" There was no reply. "Hmm that's strange. Where is she?" wondered Flappy. He ran all around the party grounds. Then he decided to check Chip'n'Dale's Acorn Acres. Sure enough, Flower was picking flowers in the field. Flappy crouched beside her and picked flowers with her. She smiled. "I'm going to make these flowers into a necklace!" said Flower, "What are you going to do with your flowers?" Flappy took the flowers and held them in one hand. He knelt down and held the flowers up to Flower. "I'll tell you. Will you marry me?" asked Flappy. Flower blushed. "OF COURSE I WILL SILLY!" exclaimed Flower delightfully. Flappy stood up, picked up Flower by the waist, and kissed her. Apparently, everyone was watching. "Let's make this party extra special for Flappy and Flower!" exclaimed Harry, "It's time to buy a dress and a wedding cake!" Flappy and Flower smiled. For once, the cake isn't thrown at a robot. Epilogue Five years later, Flower walked up to Flappy, who was shooting targets with his squirt gun. "Flappy! I need to tell you something!" exclaimed Flower. "What is it?" asked Flappy. "I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Flower. "WHAT! IS THAT POSSIBLE? DUCK/CAT HYBRID????" "Nope. It's a cat." "Oh. Yay! We're gonna be parents!" "Yeah. What should we name him?" "I'm thinking along the lines of Flappy Jr." "NO WAY! I think we should name him Fleppy." "Alright! Fleppy it is!" THE END Read the next story in the series: Flappy Generation 2: Reign of Titanium.﻿ Category:Fanfictions